


Tango

by buttheyrebrothers



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttheyrebrothers/pseuds/buttheyrebrothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A training session turns heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tango

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [picture](https://scontent-fra3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/12923087_10153353130596755_2581941988361228537_n.jpg?oh=a96a981974f84ec9025df0abdd84d580&oe=57E2391E). 
> 
> As usual, thanks to my favorite critique and beta, [baronsamediswife](http://baronsamediswife.tumblr.com)! Love you!

„Come on, Jared! Harder!“ Jensen urges him on, his voice almost drowned out by Jared’s heavy breathing and the sound of impact made by his fits as they hit the pads. “Faster! Come on now! Left. Right. Left. Right. Set’em up and knock’em down.”

Jared’s dripping with sweat already, his face flushed by the exertion. He is never more beautiful as in those moments, full of life and so fucking strong it takes Jensen’s breath away.

When they had started Jared had next to no training, what with having played the Gilmore Girls’ heartthrob while Jensen had had to train extensively for his role as the genetically enhanced Alec in Dark Angel. He had kicked Jared’s ass more than once back then.

Nowadays, you wouldn’t be able to tell. Jared’s fighting stance is perfect, his technique neat and his movements come natural, fast and sure. Now, they meet as equals.

He thinks back to his analogy of dancing and smirks. Time to tango.

“Okay, now I want to see some combinations, Jay. Straight punches, hooks, upper punches, hammer fists, elbow punches. You know which I want to see when. I’ll tell you how many. Ready?” Jared nods, face serious ,before he grins like the sun coming up from behind the clouds.

“Hell yes! Let's dance, you and I.”

And dance they do. They’re a constant blur of motion. They move across the hall without ever leaving their fighting stances and it really does look like a dance. For every step Jensen takes back Jared takes one forward and vice versa. Just like they always do. 

“Four,” Jensen says and holds the pads above their heads with the hitting surface downwards. Four hard upper punches hit them bull’s-eye. 

“Good! But I know you got more. Show me what you got!” He knows Jared and what works best with him. It’s always been praise and encouragement. So he keeps up the constant commentary, edges his boy on so he can bring his best. That’s what they do for each other after all. “Now six, as hard as you can! Give it your all, Jay, come on!”

He opens his arms and holds the pads at his sides, same height as his pectorals, hitting surface facing inwards. It’s a bit of a wild card because Jared could either choose to do some hooks or elbow punches. Jensen bets with himself what Jared will go for.

He widens his stance to make it more stable just as six elbow punches hit the pads so hard he has trouble keeping his hands in position. _Gotcha_.

“That’s my boy!” He coos as they keep dancing through the hall at a brisk pace. Their shirts cling to their heaving chests and sweat drips on the mats under their nimble feet.

“Three.” Pads held in front of him at belly-height, hitting surface turned upwards. Three hammer fists that could break his hands hit.

“Seven.” This time, Jared goes for the hooks, just like Jensen knew he would.

“Two.”

“One.”

“Four.”

On and on it goes. They’re in their own little world where only they exist. No stressful schedule, no lines to memorize, no late flights and co-workers. Nothing matters but this dance between them.

“Last one. Give me eleven, as hard and as fast as you can. I know you can do it! Come on, Jay, let’em fly for me! GO!” Straight punches rain down on him in rapid succession, hard and precise. “Keep your defense up, Jay! Can’t have that pretty face in danger, now, can we?” The next punch hits even harder and Jensen gets shoved back half a foot. He smirks.

As soon as the last punch hits Jared is on him.

Jensen doesn’t even have time to get rid of the pads because one moment Jared’s hand finds its way in his hair while the other sneaks around his waist and the next he’s flat on his back, his head cushioned by Jared’s large hand. He’s pinned to the ground by a hundred-and-eighty pounds of muscles. Jensen gets hard so fast he almost passes out. The feeling of being overpowered is like a living thing under his skin. He’s unable to move, forced to take what Jared is willing to give him. Never is he more aware of Jared’s size and strength then when they’re like this. Jensen loves it more than he is willing to admit out loud. He doesn’t have to anyway, his arousal hard to miss as it presses against Jared’s thigh.

Jared wedges himself between Jensen’s splayed legs while his left arm holds him close. He’s still a bit out of breath and Jensen feels a shiver run down his spine at the feeling of Jared’s soft pants against his own sweat-slick skin. There’s no air between them, only heat, as their bodies are pressed together tightly. They still haven’t said a word. None are needed when you know what the other wants. What Jensen wants right now is some goddamn friction, so naturally, that’s when Jared’s hips start to move.

At first they only move in figure eights that have him moaning with frustrated arousal. Jensen hitches his own up to get the hard and fast friction he craves but Jared, the bastard, just makes himself heavier to limit Jensen’s movements. Jensen growls at his boyfriend but only gets a smirk in reply. He gets rid of the pads on his hands and thinks, _if this is how you want to play this_ , before he bends his legs and puts both feet firmly on the ground. This gives him enough leverage to throw Jared off-kilter with one measured upwards thrust. It’s easy then to roll them over so Jensen sits astride Jared’s hips with a triumphant grin on his face.

Time to show his boy his place.

Jared looks up at him with huge eyes, momentarily stunned at the change in positions. Jensen uses his surprise to secure Jared’s arms on the ground with both his hands on Jared’s wrists. If Jared really wanted to he could break free easily. But something tells Jensen that this is very unlikely. Something being the twitching dick that’s pressed between his ass cheeks through their shorts.

Jensen loses no time to show Jared just how much he wants to be ridden hard and put away wet next time. He grinds down against the thick length underneath him as his hips start pumping, building up a steady and punishing rhythm. He’s already close and that should be embarrassing but whoever wants to laugh at him never had a gorgeous, sweaty and writhing Jared between their legs. Muscles ripple underneath all that golden skin and the way the setting sun breaks on the droplets that have gathered on his arms and throat make Jensen’s mouth water.

Jared is totally out of it by now. With the hard training and the different kind of workout they have going on now he made it to that blissful state where your mind shuts off to let your body do what it is made to do. It’s never easy to get his boy to this magical place but it’s worth the effort to have him at peace with himself and the world for once.

Jensen’s body never stops moving, never falters in its rhythm as he bends down to lick at Jared’s throat. He gathers a stray droplet with his tongue and savors the salty taste before his teeth close around Jared’s earlobe. The sting makes him gasp, “ _Jensen_.”

It’s his undoing, to hear his name said like that. It always is.

His whole body shudders and trembles with the intensity of his orgasm. As he rides out the aftershocks he whispers in Jared’s ear, “Come for me, baby.”

And Jared does. Just like that. His muscles lock up for a second and his back arches. He keens before all six feet four go slack underneath Jensen.

They’re both content to lay in their own mess for a bit before Jensen starts to shiver.

There’s a chilly evening breeze coming in through the open windows. It cools the sweat on Jensen's skin enough to be uncomfortable. He noses behind Jared's ear and just breathes him in. It's apples and cinnamon underneath fresh sweat and something uniquely Jared. It smells like home.

 “Hey, sleepyhead. Wanna get up for me? Those of us who are not human-furnaces are getting a bit cold here.” Two heavy arms settle across his back and big hands start to rub some warmth into him as Jared hums contently underneath him. That’s all the answer he gets.

Maybe they can stay like that for another minute or two.

**Author's Note:**

> Say Hi on [Tumblr](http://buttheyrebrothers.tumblr.com)


End file.
